1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connecting apparatus of the type having a current or data transmitter device which can be connected to at least one current-transmitting or pulse-transmitting source, is arranged in a transmitter housing and has contact elements, having a current-receiving or data-receiving device which can be electrically connected to a load or consumer, is arranged in a receiver housing and has contact elements, current, pulses or data being able to be transferred between the contact elements of the current or data transmitter device and the current-receiving or data-receiving device by connecting the current or data transmitter device to the current-receiving or data-receiving device, and a multiplicity of contact elements of at least one of the two devices being held next to one another in a holding body.
2. Description of the Related Art
WO 01/03249 A1 describes such a connecting apparatus. Elastically arranging or mounting the contact elements of at least one device makes it possible, even in the case of a multiplicity of contacts, to align the latter in an optimal manner with respect to one another and to connect them to one another with very good surface contact.
These measures ensure that even relatively high ampere levels can be transmitted and passed on. The earlier DE 102 42 646.5 proposed a further improvement of the electromechanical connecting apparatus mentioned at the outset such that the latter is even better suited to large-scale production and a multiplicity of contact connections. Said document proposed arranging a multiplicity of contact elements of at least one of the two devices next to one another in a configuration in the form of an array such that the contact elements used are elastically mounted and their rear side rests on a pressing link. This makes it possible to provide a multiplicity of contact connections in a very confined space, the individual contact elements, at the same time, being able to move independently of one another as a result of the elastic mounting, and optimal contact connections with touching surfaces resulting. This is ensured, in particular, by the fact that the rear sides of the contact elements jointly mounted or supported on a pressing link, it being possible for the latter to be elastic for this purpose. Additionally or alternatively, the contact elements may also be at least partially embedded in an elastic sheath in this case.